4:Uncertain Territory
by FrivolousThoughts
Summary: A talk between two friends takes a turn for the unexpected. Set in a world where Marvel and DC have always co-existed.


**Author's Note: **So here we have yet another one-shot, the longest of the four actually. This one I was a little hesitant about writing at first but the more I typed the more I seemed to enjoy it.

Let's just say this story isn't for everyone. Particularly Superboy/Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy/Miss Martian fans so don't be hatin', I wanted to try something a little different and came up with this. This one is set after What's Up, Champ? but I'll be numbering all of the one-shots to display the official time-line they carry.

Actually I'm not even sure if this is canon in my little universe, I don't know. Have a read and let me know what you think, do you want it to stay and pop up in later one-shots or have this as a small What If story? The choice is yours.

It's also a little explicit too so be prepared as this is my first attempt at writing anything even remotely mature, again I haven't seen a lot of the Young Justice cartoon so I may get some stuff wrong.

As always set in a world where Marvel and DC have always co-existed.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Spider-Man or Young Justice in any way, the character Spider-Man and all related content is owned by Marvel and Disney. Young Justice and all related content is owned by DC.

* * *

**Uncertain Territory**

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbour—Rhode Island**

**Recognized, Spider-Man 027**

After a blinding flash of light washed through the hallowed out structure of the Cave the famous web-slinger himself was left standing in its place, the athletically toned man cracked his neck before making his way over to the living area of the base. It was kind of embarrassing but he had been doing this for the past couple of weeks now on account of not having enough money to support his Aunt May, juggle his job at Daily Bugle Communications and attend university on a regular basis. It was exhausting to say the least and he began thinking about whether or not he had made the right move when he bought his own apartment as he rarely spent any time there.

Peter hopped into the air and landed gracefully on one of the sofas letting his form go prone for a few minutes, he lay there looking up at the Cave's cavernous ceiling thinking about his everyday schedule. He got up and spent most of his day on ESU's campus then he had to make his way over to the Daily Bugle Communications building to hand in his pictures to Jonah, depending on whether or not he got another assignment from the President he could take the rest of the day off and that was just regarding his civilian life style.

When it came to his superhero duties he just went with the flow, he started off with the usual. Thieves and hoods and then it would gradually evolve to armed bank robbers, the next logical step after that was the run of the mill class B villain. He rarely registered them as super-villains, not because he was big-headed but because they were never that much of a threat or because they were completely ridiculous.

And to top it all off was the icing on the crazy cake that was his life, the average class A super-villain. Spider-Man had a few that were solely his own discounting any of the bad guys he shared with the Justice League or the Avengers or any other superhero team on the globe for that matter, it was common knowledge that at one point in everyone's superhero or vigilante career they had teamed up with the Amazing Spider-Man. The only reason being that despite his flaws or irritable nature he was probably the easiest one to work with and approach.

The only things that were worse for Peter than class A super-villains were either a bunch of them teaming up to squash him or a massive global alien invasion that resulted in the heroes of Earth battling evil to save their planet, actually the more that he thought about it the second one was definitely the worst thing that could happen.

Peter was shook out of his trivial thoughts as the sound of light footsteps echoed through the Cave's interior, he leaned up out of a lying position and into a sitting one. The sight that met his white spider eyes was a familiar one but was rarely seen at night, Miss Martian in her striped blue and white pyjamas.

Spider-Man got up and out of his seat on the sofa and walked over to the kitchen where M'gann was, "Sorry if I woke you" he said taking a seat by a kitchen counter as he watched her root through one of the many cupboards.

She looked at him and smiled sweetly, "You didn't wake me. I've been up for a while now, I actually sensed you arrive. I'm just feeling a little hungry" the pretty Martian told him taking out a box of cookies from the cupboard.

Peter tilted his head and scratched the top of his mask in confusion, "So you're making cookies?" he asked.

M'gann glanced back at him as she opened the box, "I think it's a little late to make them so I'll just settle eating the packaged cookies. So why are you here? I've noticed you come by every so often when everyone's asleep, I heard you talking with Nightwing the other night too" she said as Spidey nodded his head and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, it uhh—it's kind of a difficult situation. I don't really want to get into it" he spoke as Miss Martian pouted.

"Come on, you can tell me Peter" she said hoping to get him to open up a little.

The man was silent for a moment before he decided that he could tell her, "Well I just… I can't find the time to actually use my own apartment what with my jobs and school and I'm not even sure if I have any food in my fridge so I stop by every once in a while to eat. That's not a bad thing, is it?" Peter asked.

M'gann shook her head, "No not at all. You should have said you were having some trouble Peter, I can always make you something. I may not be as good of a cook as your Aunt but—oh! That reminds me, how is your Aunt?" the sudden change in conversation surprised Peter but he adjusted quickly.

"Fine, she's fine. Absolutely fine, better actually. I mean you know as well as I do she's extremely young for her age" Spidey said trying to get the image of his Aunt press lifting cars like they were nothing.

_Well she is unusually strong._

Peter shook his head trying to get rid of any childish thoughts as M'gann spoke up again, "That's great. Maybe I can stop by for Thanksgiving again like last time?" the girl asked as seemingly distant memories of that very day entered his mind.

An awkward Superboy sat at the table sitting right next to his Aunt May as she showed the Human-Kryptonian hybrid photos of when Peter was a baby, Connor didn't really know how to react and that made Peter thankful that it wasn't Dick or Wally that had seen them. M'gann and his Aunt May seemed to hit it off immediately through their mutual love of cooking, Peter briefly remembered something about his Aunt saying she had found her new apprentice and the secret vigilante literally crawled into a hole to hide from the embarrassment.

_I overplay it sometimes, I really do. No I don't, she's worse than Doctor Doom._

Evil thoughts scurried to the back of his head as the only other person in the room or even awake at the very late hour rattled him from his weird mind, "You know you looked cute as a baby" she laughed as Peter grew bright red behind the mask.

The man mustered a strong voice, "Oh so you remember that night like I do then?" he questioned as the girl blushed remembering the boy's naked form running around the house with his glasses on.

Spider-Man shook his head, "Yeah yeah… hilarious" he muttered as M'gann attempted to stifle her mirth.

"Now I know why you wear a full faced mask" she teased taking small even bites out of a cookie.

Peter snatched the box out of her hands, "Give me that" he spoke as he drove his hand deep into the package and pulled out about six pieces of food.

The Martian girl protested, "Hey! Don't hog them all" she told him trying to take the box back from the vigilante.

He responded by lifting up the lower half of his mask and flashing a clean set of pearly whites at her before stuffing the wad of cookies into his mouth, "What? I eat when I'm upset" he spoke through mouthfuls in a depressed voice and Miss Martian found herself giggling uncontrollably.

Spidey swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking, "So are you feeling okay now?" he asked as M'gann composed herself fixing a confused look at him.

"What do you mean?" the shape shifter questioned although slightly knew what he was going to say.

Peter pulled his mask back over his jaw-line, "I mean you haven't really been yourself since you broke things off with La'gaan. Now you don't have to tell me why or how it happened but you can't keep anything bottled up, trust me… I know" he spoke sincerely offering a red clad hand on her shoulder.

The webbed wonder remembered being told by Nightwing a few nights ago that the couple had split up but only learned recently that La'gaan had returned to Atlantis because of it, Peter didn't really know him that well aside from the few missions they've been on together but even he had to admit sometimes the guy could be a jealous jerk. Especially concerning things with Connor and M'gann, he preferred to offer his support but tried to stay out of the thick of things.

Miss Martian returned his gaze and gesture by placing her hand above his, "I haven't told anybody yet" she mumbled looking off to the side.

"Well that's not good M'gann, you can't keep it to yourself. At least let somebody you trust know, then you can talk about it. And it may not sound like it but talking about whatever's bothering you can help out a lot" Peter said as the two of them sat down at the kitchen counter.

When Miss Martian grew silent Peter thought it best to let her decide whether she wanted to talk or not, he wasn't going to force her but it wasn't healthy to keep things to yourself. Especially when they were sensitive subjects, something that needed the opinion of another person. Whenever he was troubled he spoke to Dick or Johnny or hell, even Wolverine because most of his problems were guy problems.

M'gann shifted in her seat before she hesitated to open her mouth, Spider-Man placed a hand on her own coaxing her to continue.

Reluctantly she began to talk, "I just… since Connor broke up with me I haven't felt the same. I thought I was happy with Lagoon Boy but I felt like I was using him, like a rebound thing or something. I broke up with him because I didn't want to hurt him, do you think I made the right decision?" the green skinned girl questioned with a hint of hope in her voice.

Spider-Man tilted his head to the side before voicing his input, "Well I'm no expert in love. At least I don't think I am but from what Nightwing told me… that's beside the point, if you think that you weren't being fair to La'gaan then you made the right choice. Just don't worry yourself over it, okay?" he said offering the troubled girl a smile before he remembered he was wearing a mask.

M'gann gave a small nod though and breathed a sigh of relief, "Your right. I do feel a little better" she said as Spidey beamed.

"See? I told you, I mean I know how you feel. I remember my first love as though it were yesterday, I miss her everyday" Peter finished with a somewhat sad smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, what happened?" M'gann's voice grew with concern as she offered the web-slinger a comforting hand on his arm.

Peter waved it off before speaking, "Well she sorta… kinda… died. But it's fine, I don't regret the time I spent with her. Fond memories, you know?" he quietly said as Miss Martian soaked up the information.

The girl was a little stunned and saddened by the sudden revelation but managed to speak nonetheless, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry Peter, I'm sure it wasn't your fault" M'gann said offering her condolences.

Peter laughed, "It's fine. I mean I naturally got blamed for it but what can you do? At least public opinion of me is at an all-time high so that's good, I caught one of J.J's afternoon rants about me on one of those big television screens in Times Square. I sat there with a hotdog and just watched the whole thing for like an hour, 1080p high definition really is a beautiful thing. I could practically see him spit with each insult that left his mouth, I'm entertained by simple things is the point I'm trying to get at" he finished spinning around on his stool before getting up and headed in the direction of the Mission Room.

M'gann let out a small laugh before following the wandering arachnid, among the many things that had intrigued her when she first arrived on Earth Spider-Man was the only one that still perplexed her. How could somebody so fun and harmless be blatantly painted as a menace to society? The last time she checked Peter had saved the lives of the Daily Bugle Communications President J. Jonah Jameson and his son the astronaut John Jameson countless times but the former still smeared his name all over New York City.

The Martian remembered the public induction of Spider-Man into the Justice League, a lot of his admirers were ecstatic with the news but Mister Jameson attended the public conference and actually tried to sue the Justice League for as he put it 'recruiting the worst thing to happen to the world since Adolf Hitler'. The man went red in the face as most of the world watching the televised event saw Spidey hit back with 'yet you're the one with the Hitler moustache', that insult made her and probably millions of other people smile.

She watched as Spider-Man entered the Mission Room, the room lit up reacting to his presence and all of its systems switched back online. The heroine was about to inquire as to what he was doing but stopped herself when he summersaulted onto the large circular LED pad in the middle of the room.

Peter spread his red and blue arms wide looking at her, "Care for a spar?" he questioned with a hidden smile.

Miss Martian hesitated before speaking, "But it's really late. And I'm not wearing my suit" she tried to protest but Spidey shook his head as a result.

"Don't give me any of that, come on… you're upset and now I'm pretty depressed so let's just take our minds off of whatever's troubling us. And can't you just like change your clothes with your mind?" he asked throwing an intrigued look her way behind the mask.

M'gann attempted to think of any reasons to say no or to say she was busy but the truth was she had no idea what to say, the only other thing to do at such a late hour was to go back to sleep but thanks to her conversations with Spider-Man she wasn't even tired any more.

Smiling she stepped forward onto the pad, "My clothes are organic so they respond to my mental commands" she explained before switching from her striped blue and white pyjamas to her covert ops uniform which had become her primary uniform over the years.

Spidey tilted his head, "You know I never understood how that worked until I—never mind. I still prefer your old outfit over the all black motif, white is so much more approachable" he said examining her tight fitting suit.

The truth was he was about to mention the black suit when he was in possession of it or more like the other way around, it could change its appearance according to his mental commands. If he'd think of his street clothing then it'd morph itself into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but if he'd think of his red and blue suit… well it didn't really want to change into that, the symbiote preferred black and white.

He failed to notice the growing shade of crimson on M'gann's green cheeks as he eyed her form, "So are we going to start or what?" she said trying to break his sight from her body.

Peter's vision sprang back to her face as he realized just what he was doing, "Sorry. So… fight!" he exclaimed in the best Mortal Kombat impression he could muster.

M'gann nodded before she rushed Spider-Man attacking him with her fists rather than her mind, she threw a left hook aimed at his red head which he promptly avoided by ducking underneath the fist and sweeping her legs. He was about to pounce on her lying form when she threw him back with a burst of her telekinesis, Peter went sprawling through the room before he regained his composure in mid-air and shot out a web-line.

He swung in low aiming directly for her as she got up off of the floor, as both of his feet almost plastered her straight in the face M'gann shifted her density allowing the fast moving Spider-Man to move straight through her. Peter let go of his web-line and hit the floor with his hands springing back up into the air launching a kick at Miss Martian, the telepath managed to duck the kick and use her mind to slam him into the floor.

Focusing her concentration on holding him there M'gann approached his lying form and brushed a short stray red hair out of her face, she was about to let him up when she received a well-placed glob of web to the face breaking her line of sight and her hold on him. Peter handspringed back to a vertical base as the red headed Martian struggled to tear the webbing from her face, the first thing she did was float up into the air to try and gain some distance from Spider-Man but the vigilante was too fast and landed a soft right hook on the girl as to not hurt her too much.

Taking the punch Miss Martian stumbled across the room but used the small amount of time given to her to phase through the webbing instead of trying to tear it off, she turned to look at Peter who was sprinting across the LED pad at her. M'gann used her shape-shifting ability to extend her arms like whips and lash out at the web-slinger. His spider-sense set his skull on fire and allowed him to flow over the first attack by twisting his body in mid-air but unfortunately didn't react fast enough to the second one and as a result took the full brunt of the whip to his jaw, he was uppercut into the cavern's ceiling and the alien girl heard a small muffled groan escape his mouth.

M'gann looked up to where Peter had been embedded into the ceiling, "Peter?" she called out the concern evident in her voice.

Instead of a reply a small rock was thrown her way, using her reactions she caught the small piece of Earth mid-air using her mind but was distracted when a red and blue figure leaped from the ceiling pinning her to the floor. Spider-Man webbed her arms to the floor and loomed over her face with a triumphant grin hidden behind his mask.

"Looks like I win" he teased as M'gann struggled to break free of the webbing.

As Spider-Man was so distracted with his gloating M'gann used her same method before and phased her arms through the webbing before she used her Martian strength to flip the acrobat over so she was pinning him to the floor. The short haired teenager returned his smug attitude with a grin of her own as the holographic computer brought up the results of the session.

**Fail: Spider-Man**

Peter shook his head, "You know I let you win… right?" he remarked attempting to save whatever was left of his ego.

The Martian girl stared at him for a few minutes contemplating a few things, in silence she thought back to how Peter had always been there for her when things got tough. He consoled her after she almost killed the entire team in her mental training simulation and refused to give her a hard time, the boy did the same after the supposed death of Artemis. She remembered how she was a complete wreck, deeply devastated by losing her former teammate and it was Peter who coaxed her back out into the world with a long fun session of baking with him. He was absolutely terrible at it but the point was that he was there for her, he had been the whole time and she hadn't even seen it.

He understood her, accepted her for who she was. Peter didn't mind what she looked like underneath, he didn't mind the fact that she had dated two other boys and openly confessed her problems to him. It was extremely hard not to open up to Spider-Man, he just had that way about him that made him instantly likable to most people. The green skinned girl wouldn't lie if asked whether or not she found him attractive, many women in their profession had a thing for him despite his goofy childish demeanour but he knew when to be serious and when never to give up.

The girl briefly thought back to a fight that broke out in the middle of Manhattan between Spider-Man and a herald of Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds. Firelord was his name, if she remembered correctly. The Justice League were off world and the Avengers were busy half-way across the planet dealing with somebody called the Mandarin, apparently the wall-crawler knew he was way out of his league and tried to lead the herald to the Baxter Building for the Fantastic Four but quickly found the entire building to be gone. It had apparently been launched into orbit by Doctor Doom's son and Spider-Man quickly grew desperate.

Seeing the herald as a danger to everyone and with nobody else around to stop the deranged cosmic being Spider-Man fought him directly going toe-to-toe with immeasurable odds, the arachnid hero used all of his strength and speed to beat the herald to a pulp before he was finally stopped by Captain America telling Peter that he had won.

M'gann remembered that incident so often because the Team had thrown him a party for beating Firelord, she even baked him a cake especially for the occasion. The girl was only just beginning to realize how much she actually admired him.

The amazing sense of humour and how some of her friends liked to say 'rocking body' were merely an added but appreciated bonus.

Peter found himself staring up at M'gann as she hadn't moved for around two minutes, he occupied himself by staring into her beautiful red eyes as she couldn't notice on account of his wide white lenses. Soft green skin, a gorgeous complexion and that sexy red hair… man he was a sucker for red heads. But her gentle nature and personality made her so likable, he really couldn't see why Connor had let her go.

Peter swallowed hard, "So… are you gonna finish me or…?" he quipped.

M'gann however ignored the small video game reference, "You managed to break through my defences" she spoke silently as she remembered saying the same thing to Superboy when she posed as Black Canary.

She boldly nudged herself to near Spider-Man's face and Peter could feel her hot breath hit the fabric of his mask as she brought her hand up to lift the lower half of the red fabric over his jaw, the cool air around them hit his bare skin as she relinquished her grip on his fore arms and drew him closer. Thoughts raced through his mind as her ruby red lips neared his and before he knew it they had made contact, the first thing that hit him was the passion sealed within the kiss.

He felt so much emotion pour out of her as if she needed it, Peter kissed back and rose to the point where he was caressing her shoulders. It was all moving so fast as M'gann traced her delicately soft fingers along his athletic frame halting their journey at the bottom of his costumes red and blue torso piece, he could feel the hesitation in her touch as she pulled the top half of his costume off breaking the powerful kiss to bring it over his head and throw it to one side on the LED floor.

And then they quickly resumed kissing their mouths hungry for more of each other as Peter moved his strong agile hands to her chest caressing it through her costume, the result came in the form of a low moan from the Martian and she deepened the kiss in retaliation to his action. As the not-so-private session continued M'gann mentally drew back the organic fabric encasing her arms, Peter rubbed the bare green skin affectionately and felt himself grow increasingly hard as the torso part of her costume drew back revealing her breasts for only him to see. In one swift movement he tore his mask off eager to look upon her half-naked form with his own brown eyes.

She blushed heavily as he smiled at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Peter questioned cautiously making sure she knew exactly what she was doing.

M'gann replied in the form of a hesitant nod before she pulled him back in close for another passionate kiss, he could feel her tongue invade his mouth as her bare chest pushed up against his. Peter hit back by throwing his tongue into the mix of things, this coaxed the Martian to straddle his waist pushing her thighs up against his member. Peter drew in shallow breaths as his hands moved down her slender back to cup her firm green—

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" the calm and collected gruff voice of the Batman pierced the lovers' ears as they scrambled to get changed and hide their obvious embarrassment.

As Peter pulled his mask back on to hide his red face M'gann hid her naked body behind his as she focused on mentally redressing herself, Peter desperately tried to hide his erection as his gaze landed on the Batman's image displayed by the holographic computer.

"It's not—look I—we didn't do anything" Peter stuttered as Batman's expression remained unchanged and unsurprised.

M'gann remained silent as Batman began to speak, "My concern isn't what the two of you were getting up to. It's where you were doing it, the Mission Room isn't a bedroom so please refrain from performing such intimate acts on the training floor. If you want to save yourself some embarrassment then please don't talk but the reason why I made this call in the first place was to talk to you Spider-Man" the Dark Knight finished.

Peter grew curious but also secretly angered as the Batman had literally just cockblocked Spider-Man, "What is it?" was all he managed to say as his appendage seemed to have flopped.

Batman smirked clearly sensing the late teen's irritation, "Flint Marko broke himself out of Ryker's Island and is claiming to be as powerful as ever. He was last spotted headed into Roxxon Quarry in New Jersey, I suggest you take care of it since he is your responsibility. Proceed with caution as he'll be in an environment with a plentiful supply of sand, I'd advise you to take Miss Martian as backup since you two work so well together" the secret billionaire finished with the slightest of smiles.

Peter was about to hit back with a comment of his own but was halted when Bruce suddenly ended the call thus cutting the video feed, Spider-Man mumbled his disdain for the Gotham vigilante as he was forced out of his good mood and into a sour one. The Sandman was going to be in for it when he got his hands on him.

Peter turned to Miss Martian bare chested and found her to be fully dressed trying to recover from her initial embarrassment, he rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of things to say and not make the situation worse.

"I uhh… I'm sorry for kissing you and stuff…" he tried to say but the awkward tension was thick in the air.

M'gann noticeably frowned but nodded nonetheless, "Yeah… I'm sorry too" her normally cheery voice had turned to an upset one as she moved her arms over her chest to cover herself up despite the fact that she was wearing clothes.

Peter held up his red hands, "No no I mean—oh man. I'm not sorry but… can we talk about this when I get back?" he asked hoping for her to at least entertain his suggestion.

She seemed somewhat hesitant but spoke nonetheless, "I thought I was coming with you?" Miss Martian asked as Peter tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh… well I mean only if you want to, if you'd rather go back to bed then I have no problems with that" Peter managed to stumble out desperately trying to remain on her good side.

The girl smiled sweetly before reaching for his hand, "I want to go with you. Come on, it'll be fun" she coaxed the clearly rattled Spider-Man from his spot by dragging him towards the Cave's Hangar for a trip in the Bio-Ship.

* * *

**Roxxon Quarry, New Jersey**

"Flint, what did we say? We talked about this the last time you decided to cover Manhattan in kitty litter!" Spider-Man shouted despite the fact that his voice was being carried away by the powerful sand tornado the Sandman had created.

The giant tornado had them completely surrounded on a small narrow wooden platform, various mining equipment were being swept away as Spider-Man used his adhesive abilities to keep himself rooted to the spot. Miss Martian had a firm grip of his arm as she had shifted her density to make herself heavier, the Sandman had once again spread himself too thin and was now everywhere. Several huge heads made of sand that resembled Flint Marko were floating around them launching various projectiles at them, for M'gann it was as simple as phasing her form through them but for Spider-Man he had to be a little more alert.

M'gann shielded herself from the sand blowing past them using her dark blue cape, "I don't think talking him down is going to work!" she screamed back at Spider-Man her voice just barely hitting his ears.

He turned to look at her, "Your right! He never was too bright, I'll try something else!" Peter shouted as he gestured for the Martian to stay put while he did his thing.

She complied and let go of his arm as he leaped into the thick of things dodging large mining drills and using suspended bulldozers as points to perch on as he neared one of the large heads surrounding them, seeing the small figure of Spider-Man approaching him Flint spat out various sand balls and launched a forklift truck his way.

Twisting over the sand balls Spider-Man attempted to move out of the way of the forklift truck but ended up taking the large metal vehicle to the face, Peter could have sworn he felt a tooth loosen as he fell backwards through the air. He was about to shoot out a web-line in an attempt to snag some debris but stopped short when he was caught by Miss Martian, he gave her a sheepish look behind the mask although she couldn't see it.

"Any more bright ideas?!" the girl shouted as her voice was drowned out by the surrounding sandstorm.

Spidey shouted back clearly frustrated, "Water! Just find some water!" was his reply.

M'gann nodded firmly throwing Peter into the air as he adhered to another floating truck stuck in the vortex of the storm, carefully surveying his options he quickly noticed small floating barrels full of water spinning around the place. Carefully aiming and firing a web-line Peter whiplashed the barrel full of water into one of the large sand heads resulting in the construct to turn from sand to mud, using his speed and agility Spider-Man launched himself at the head attacking it with wild swings and mid-air kicks before the mud started to slowly change back to sand.

Before the effects of the water could wear off however Spider-Man saw several barrels of water slam into the sand head from out of nowhere, he snapped his head to see where they had come from only to come face to face with a focused Miss Martian. The teenager had used her mental capabilities to fire the barrels at the Sandman, it was much more effective than what he was doing.

Peter gave her a thumbs up resulting in a coy wink back at him, he turned to deliver the coup de grace and struck the head of sand with a strong right hook. The blow must have knocked Flint back to his senses as the other remaining heads seemed to merge back into him, the large sand storm subsided and lay on the floor unconscious in its place was a weakened Sandman.

Spider-Man fell to the floor and landed in a cautious crouch as Miss Martian gracefully lowered herself to the ground beside him, as he approached the knocked out Sandman Peter held up both of his arms and span the sleeping villain into a cocoon of stronger than steel webbing just to be on the safe side.

M'gann walked up to him, "See? That was pretty fun" she commented as Spider-Man roughly slung the knocked out A lister over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's all fun and games until I get hurt" he muttered feeling his jaw for any sore spots.

M'gann pouted, "Aww do you want me to kiss it better?" she teased giving Peter a small smirk.

Spider-Man pulled up the lower half of his mask, "Yeah. Actually I do" he challenged her wearing a smug smile as he did so.

As Miss Martian approached him she could make out a small deep cut on his jaw, glancing at his mask she realized the material had been torn. The Martian girl traced her soft fingers over the cut as Peter stood still watching her movements, as far as she could tell he wasn't in any pain but made sure when she gently brushed her lips across the edge of the cut planting a soft delicate kiss in the process.

Spider-Man felt a small bout of courage as he moved his mouth towards hers, M'gann looked up into his white emotionless lenses as he offered her a smile. The Martian girl leaned forward and pressed her lips against his for the briefest of moments before drawing back to gauge his reaction.

Peter merely grinned with confidence as he leaned in for another small taste of heaven stroking M'gann's freckled cheek as he did so, she returned the gesture by placing her hand on top of his and letting his smooth lips massage hers. The feeling was pure bliss for the two of them as they stood there in each other's company basking in the pale moonlight that illuminated their features, as they continued on Peter was very aware of the fact that M'gann had pressed herself against his body as she did earlier in the Cave.

He looped his arm around her slender yet toned waist and continued to battle her tongue for supremacy, unfortunately though they were halted again for the second time that night as an unconscious Flint Marko groaned loudly letting them know he was still there and that they needed to attend to him. They broke the kiss and smiled shyly at each other as M'gann grew bright red at the thought of getting carried away again, Peter pulled his red mask back down over his mouth quickly hiding his fierce blush.

Peter spoke first, "Let's get sleepy back to Ryker's so they can put him back to bed" he suggested with a hint of dry humour to his voice as the two of them made their way back to the Bio-Ship.

* * *

**Mount Justice, Happy Harbour—Rhode Island**

"So what is this, if you don't mind me asking?" Peter spoke up as he drank from his freshly poured glass of milk sitting across the kitchen counter opposite M'gann.

Her red eyes flickered up towards him as she thought of an appropriate answer, "I… don't… really know" she breathed.

The girl had morphed her organic clothes back to her more comfortable striped pyjamas as she was just about ready to retire to the bedroom for a good night's rest, she would have already been asleep if it weren't for a small amount of hunger that had kept her up. The rest of the evening went completely unplanned, the truth was she hadn't expected anything so fun and exciting to happen.

Peter frowned, "I don't mean to sound like a jerk or childish or anything but… do you like me? Or am I just another rebound thing like La'gaan?" he asked openly hoping for an honest answer from the alien teenager.

"I guess I'm still a little confused but I don't really want this just to be a onetime thing, if that's what you mean" M'gann replied reaching across the kitchen counter and intertwining her green fingers with his red ones.

Spider-Man struggled to bite back a grin, "So… you do like me?" he asked playfully leaning over the counter to close the distance a little.

Miss Martian let a small laugh escape her throat, "Maybe" she told him as she too leaned in a little closer to the man.

"I think I like you too" he muttered as M'gann placed her palm on his chest lovingly.

Just as they were about to close the distance fully once more that night practically all lights to the Cave switched themselves on, the two teenagers shot back into their seats as the sliding of metallic doors could be heard meaning that each inhabitant of Mount Justice were indeed waking up. Peter and M'gann instantly scolded themselves for being so careless and losing track of time.

Tired yawns were heard as a few members of the Team left their rooms and entered the main living area of the Cave reluctantly ready to start their day, Peter saw Beast Boy tiredly drag himself past the two of them giving them both an equally tired wave.

Zatanna soon followed headed into the kitchen for some breakfast, the young Leaguer exhaustively acknowledged her friends as she began making herself some pancakes. The next to arrive was Anya as she left her room and headed straight for the kitchen noticing Spider-Man's presence, the sixteen year old took a seat by her 'mentor' and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Morning coach" she said as a small yawn escaped her mouth.

Peter rolled his brown eyes beneath the red mask in response to the nickname he had been given but smiled nevertheless, it had started a few months ago when Peter was forced to take her on patrol with him and run some drills through the city. He didn't mind as Anya was a really polite girl with a wicked sense of humour just like his, Spider-Man didn't think of her as his protégé but still enjoyed her company nonetheless.

As the female spider was using his shoulder as some kind of pillow the android of the Justice League made his way down from his own room above the Cave's Mission Room, stepping out from a small red cyclone created by his body Red Tornado made his way over to the growing number of heroes and greeted them.

"Spider-Man, I detected your presence here last night. Batman tells me you and Miss Martian were dispatched to deal with the Sandman, I trust you were successful in your mission" the tall red robot spoke with the same tone of voice he always did.

Peter felt his heart stop a small moment and glanced across to M'gann noticing she too had a somewhat distressed look on her face, he managed to keep his cool despite the mention of Batman who had seen everything he and Miss Martian did the night before.

"Yeah…" was all the brown haired teenager managed to mutter as Red Tornado stared at him blankly.

The crimson android stepped forward and placed the back of his cold metallic hand to Spider-Man's forehead, "Are you alright Spider-Man? Normally you are much more talkative and offer a great deal more conversation than a simple 'yeah'" the robot droned as M'gann piped in trying to rescue Peter from his unfortunate predicament.

She put on a smile, "We stopped him. We managed to take him back to Ryker's Island afterwards" she quickly explained as Peter let go of a huge breath of air he didn't realize he was holding.

Red Tornado stared back at her for the briefest of moments before removing his hand from Spider-Man's forehead, "Very well. If you'll excuse me I have some matters of my own I must attend to" he stated turning on his heels and leaving the Cave via the zeta-beam.

As the tension between them seemed to simmer down Spider-Man decided it was time to leave, he had to be on time for university as well as his job for Daily Bugle Communications after school. He carefully let down Spider-Girl's head and let her rest it on the kitchen counter, after he did that he discreetly motioned for M'gann to follow him to the zeta-beam so they could talk to one another privately.

The crime-fighting Martian complied and followed him as everybody seemed to be coming around and waking up properly, Peter turned to face her with his mask still half-way up his face.

"I guess we'll talk more about this later" he whispered carefully as to make sure no-one was in ear shot.

M'gann smiled sweetly, "I could come by your apartment if you want?" she said back keeping her voice low.

Peter smiled in response and pulled her into a small passionate but brief kiss before he turned and left the cave in a blinding show of light, Miss Martian silently touched her fingers to her red lips tracing the spot he had kissed so many times. The girl wore a huge smile as for the first time in a long time she felt happy about something, of course it was something she wasn't completely sure about but that only excited her all the more.

One thing was for sure, she would definitely be stopping by Peter's apartment later in the day… right after a few hours of well-deserved beauty sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I also unfortunately learned earlier today that Green Lantern the animated series and Young Justice have been cancelled to make way for the shows Teen Titans Go! and Beware the Batman, I'm pretty upset with the cancellation of YJ and I'm not too sure about the new cartoons Cartoon Network are airing in their stead but I remain optimistic.


End file.
